


Rest Stop

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: saani and corso make a stop at saani's apartment on coruscant. it's not quite what corso expected





	Rest Stop

"Oh, for kriff's sake."

"What was that?" Corso stuck his head out into the hall of the Ongun-nur to see Saani, hunched over, patting down her pockets with muttered curses. "Did you say something, Captain?"

They waved a hand at him. "Don't worry about it." Corso raised his eyebrows, and after a moment, they straightened with a sigh. "I'm all out of stim packs," they clarified.

"Okay..." Corso said, "I guess we can stop by the market if you're desperate?"

"Mm..." Saani began walking down the hall, and Corso followed. "We could do that. But I have an appartment not far from here, we could make a rest stop."

"You live on Coruscant?" Corso asked.

"I have an appartment on Coruscant," she corrected him. "Anyway, I still need to pick up the droids, plus we can grab some supplies while we're there, take a breather." She slowed as they reached the cockpit, and swung around into the captain's chair.

Corso leaned against one of the consoles, watching as they began flicking switches. "So... just how many appartments do you have?" 

"A few," Saani said.

Corso made a humming noise, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Once they'd landed the ship, they took an elevator up a towering apartment building, old-timey elevator music blaring out through tinny speakers. The walls of the elevator were transparisteel, and after a sickening moment of watching the ground drop away beneath them, Corso carefully fixed his eyes on the uneven skyline.

A few moments later, the elevator slowed to a stop. "Here we are," Saani said.

The entryway didn't look like much; there were a few crates scattered here and there; twin banners hung on either side of the door, emblazoned with the logo of the republic. "Didn't think you were the patriotic type," Corso commented. 

"Yeah, they were here when I got the place," Saani said with a shrug.

"Right." As they walked further in, Corso spotted a deep red Empire banner hanging on the opposite wall. "And that one?"

"That too," was her only reply.

Corso decided not to ask how she got the apartment.

It was almost too nice a place, now that he thought about it, especially for someone living on their own; Corso could see five doorways from here, the floors covered with expensive-looking carpets, colourful paintings on the walls. Ahead, fire crackled in metal pots hanging from either end of a misshapen sculpture that probably cost something outrageous. "What's that?" Corso asked, pointing at it.

"That was payment for a job on Rishi," Saani said.

"Let me guess, they couldn't get the credits together?"

"What?" Saani wrinkled her nose. "No, I did a deal for an artist, xie made it especially for me. What, I can't like art?"

Corso glanced at it dolefully, eyes pausing on the strange twisted figure atop the rock slab. "You... like it?"

"It's really something, isn't it?" Saani said with a wide-eyed grin.

"It's hideous," Corso said flatly.

"Sure is," Saani agreed, and Corso laughed.

As they walked further into the hall, there was a chirping noise, and Corso jumped back just in time to avoid a small droid that skittered past to crash into Saani's legs. "Hey, NM," Saani said with a smile, bending down to pat the droid's head, "how's the appartment? C2 didn't make too much of a mess while I was gone?"

"Master, I have kept everything in perfect condition," came a voice, as C2-N2 emerged from a room off to the side.

"Uh huh. I'll believe it when I see it," Saani said.

Beyond C2, the room certainly seemed neat enough; there were a few chairs scattered around the room, a couch just within view, and beyond that—"Woah," Corso breathed, craning his neck to peer into the room, "is that a statue of Valkorion?"

Saani glanced at him, then over to the enormous statue that towered over the rest of the room. "Oh, yeah. Stole a transport one time when a run went south, and found this in the cargo hold. Figured it'd look good in my sitting room." She walked inside, and Corso trailed after, staring up in incredulity. 

"Jeez, Captain, how did you get it in here without anyone seeing?" He looked it up and down, then back at Saani, who was rummaging through the contents of a shelf off to the side. "Forget that, how did you even get it in here?"

"Corso, I'm a smuggler," she said, giving him a look. "It wasn't difficult."

"All right, no need to be like that," he complained.

"I'm just saying."

Corso walked around the room, admiring the paintings while Saani deposited several odds and ends into her bag. "I'll be back in a moment," they said, dropping a holopad into their bag as they backed out of the room.

"Does she stay here a lot?" Corso asked C2.

"We make trips to this apartment approximately 1.45 times a year," C2 said.

"So that's a no," Corso muttered.

He had worked his way around most of the room when there was a shout from the hall. "Captain?" Corso called, hand going to his blaster as he ran towards the noise. The hall was empty, but as he passed one of the doorways, he saw movement, and instinctively twisted around to run inside. "Saani!" There were two figures standing by one of the couches; as he approached, the closest one, Saani, bent down and smacked a hand against a pile of blankets on the couch.

"Ow, fuck!" came a voice from the blankets.

"I told you not to come back here," Saani said, crossing her arms as a figure shot upright, blankets falling onto the couch. "I'm not a hotel, find somewhere else to crash."

"But Saani," the figure whined, lekku swinging wildly as they struggled to keep their footing, "I just needed a night or two, maybe three, tops, I swear! I can pay—"

"I'm not falling for your phoney credits again, Razz," Saani said, rolling their eyes. "Just apologize to your kriffing datemate already, and get out of my hair."

"Who said anything about—" 

Saani fixed them with an unimpressed look.

"Fine," they sighed, stooping to pick up an overturned bag.

"And you," Saani said, turning to the other figure, who Corso now realized was Risha, "how did you even find this place? How long have you been tracking me?"

"Relax," Risha said, waving a hand at them, "I got the coordinates from your ship, you didn't wipe your nav properly."

"That's not as reassuring as you think it is," Saani said, but she shook her head with a wry smile. "Next time you want to drop by, you could just _ask."_

"Where would be the fun in that?" Risha said with a smirk.

Saani rolled her eyes. "Gods, I need to change my locks. All right, everybody out," she said, ushering them all toward the door, "this apartment is closed for business." As they obediently made their way back toward the entrance, Saani glanced back behind her. "That means droids too! C2, NM! Get your asses over here, I want you on the ship this time!"

"Of course, master," came C2's voice from a distance.

"Yeah, do I need to take a look at your memory banks?" Saani said, arms crossed as C2 emerged, followed closely by NM. "I thought I told you, none of that 'master' crap here. Do I look like a Jedi to you?"

NM gave a burbling affirmative as it pushed past C2.

"Why, you little asshole," Saani muttered, following NM toward the elevator—where Corso, Risha, and Razz were already crammed into the small space. She snorted. "Tell you what, why don't you three go down first. Me and the droids'll take the next one."

"Sure, Captain," Corso said. 

As the elevator doors closed, Saani glanced down at NM. "Tell you what, I'll forget you said that if you make the elevator music play at an eighth speed, _super_ loud."

 _Done,_ the little droid chirped. It scuttled over to the control pad, anchoring itself against the door as it began slicing in. A few moments later, there was a dull boom of distant music. Saani smiled. Now it _really_ felt like home.


End file.
